The Presidents Wife
by TheEbonyRaven
Summary: Sometimes people are not who you expect them to be and pasts can rapidly spiral together. But this time he wasn't letting go... Slightly Turk based AU and small doses of one sided Rufus/Yuffie but eventual Yuffie/Vincent. EDITED.


The President's Wife.

Vincent had heard many things about the president's wife but had never really had the chance to validate them. For all he knew she really was a political promise from a Wutai emperor. But then by the same rumour brush she was both tall and short, slim and curved, fair and tan, dark haired and blonde. It didn't help she was never seen outside of Rufus home except for at the exceptionally high classed events and the only Turk to see the inside of those was the Boss, the others were outside guard detail. In the end when it came down to it his severe lack of Intel could not have prepared him for who the president's wife really was underneath all her rumours…

As Vincent stood in the background, over watching a small business social gathering Rufus had set up to charm smaller businesses into selling him shares, a finger in every pie as the saying goes, he couldn't help but find his presence useless. The people here were old, balding middle aged men, with the exception of young Miss Lockhart's and her restaurant chain, the toy wives the men kept and the President himself who had succeeded his old man at a very young age. As such no one was really a proper threat. Hell he was sure that even the healthiest of the men couldn't throw a punch and of course none of them had weapons. Security checks are always mandatory when it came to Rufus. Although Vincent was being offered a great honour at being inside Rufus' home, a job Teseng usually took but was abroad for currently, and he maintained a high level of efficiency he knew his shift wasn't going to get interesting. Even the beauty of Miss Lockhart did little to alleviate his boredom and the other trophy wives were just that trophies, in the end it came down to the blunt fact that he was used to carrying out dirty work not guarding a few overweight business men and their pretty prizes from each other.

With a highly concealed sigh Vincent shifted his gaze towards the approaching footsteps, expecting another middle aged man to come bumbling though the door way with greetings, false graces and a barely legal bride. However he was graced with something much more. He hadn't expected to see her, in fact he hadn't really thought about it all; the president's wife was one of those figures that was a curiosity but nothing more so when she came sweeping through the door it was impossible for her to be anyone else. She was the highest kind of trophy wife and that was crystal clear just from appearance, whilst the age gap between Rufus and herself was probably not so large just the way she walked proved her to be of higher standard than the others. There was an innate grace to every lilting step and her pure white, detailed silver, floor length Grecian dress covered everything but hid nothing ad only increased the image she was clearly making. The dip of her back was visible to the eye and a round neck line glanced towards a plump cleavage. She was clearly wearing heels but her tiny frame looked slender anyway and her pure black hair had been shaped into a lovely blunt fringed, curled locked shoulder length do with tiny silver gems dotted about in the curls. Her face was plain compared to the other makeup slathered wives but her silver grey eyes were outlined with a smidge of white glitter to offset her face and pale lips. She was fair, graceful, quiet and slender. And Vincent knew it wasn't like her personality at all…

"Ah, everybody this is Yuffesca Shinra, my wife." Rufus voice was smug but polite and Vincent realised he'd purposefully made her enter last to show her off as she walked the length of the room to his side. Easily matching his white suited smartness with her dark pale beauty. She stood close to his side, a small dainty hand clasped lightly on his arm as she kissed him lightly on the cheek, a small show of affection as well as Rufus marking his territory without effort. The whole thing had to be planed, Vincent knew that it was too easily carried out to be spontaneous.

"It is a pleasure to welcome you all into our home, thank you for joining us." Her smile was small but bright, though her cheeks didn't dimple and it was quiet clear her tone was practised. A lilting quiet voice where Vincent know a bright twinkling one should lay. The longer the night went on the more he frowned when he watched the couple. Yuffesca, though that wasn't her name, barely spoke although she was always at Rufus side and would politely converse with the other wives, she even seemed to genuinely enjoy talking to Miss Lockhart but she did not act independently. There was almost a visible leash conforming how she acted and what she should do. To everyone else she was a well mannered beautiful young wife but he knew she should have been a bright, wild, young Turk…

The girl known as Yuffesca was an illusion she was no perfect bride, in fact she was barely a perfect human, she was Yuffie. Yuffie Kisaragi a Wutian girl traded into the Turks by her warlord father as a barging chip, not that she'd minded at the time. Even in training she had been clever and quick, great at collecting intelligence but brilliant with a sharp weapon, no even a sharp item, in her hand. She held no remorse, like him, but knew her place and job. However Vincent had worked with her for her only two missions before she vanished, seemingly disappearing one morning before work, her apparent loyalty vanishing. Nobody higher up was concerned for her location, despite abandonment being punishable by death, and Vincent know knew why, the answer was stood painfully being rubbed in his face. Rufus had taken her for his wife, he'd literally ripped the girl from the Turks conditioned her into a trophy and married her. That much was blatantly obvious and Vincent couldn't help the anger that begin to build in the back of his throat. He and Yuffie had almost been close, he didn't share his life with anyone, a risk of being a Turk, but the two had trained together and as much as Vincent hated to admit it he'd begun to feel for the girl. She was his opposite but almost like his other half and then she'd vanished, or as he believed abandoned him to the Turk life alone. He'd spent the last year getting over that abandonment, refusing other Turk partners and proving more than capable to work alone, he became even more ruthless and unforgiving; why should he forgive those who deserve their punishment? Just like she would if the high ups ever caught her. It was her departure than had set him so close to the idea of justice and redemption. He would redeem himself by bringing justice to others…

However now that he thought about it, when faced with a blatant show of Shinra's lies and power, who was he to hand out Rufus' punishments to the world? His whole life had become a paradox just be lying eyes on the lie that Yuffesca Shinra really was. Vincent could barely contain the urge to make a scene, drag her off and demand answers. Why didn't she run? Why didn't she try to stay? Why did she marry Rufus? What on earth did Rufus want her for, if it had to be a Turk why not Elena? That girl was much more suited to a trophy wife position. None of the whole charade made sense and he could feel his anger getting the better of him and over ruling his normal professional work ethics. He suddenly realised his whole profession was nothing but a glorified Shinra lap dog, he'd been fed lies and gobbled them up just for him to dissolve into the Shinra system like Yuffie had. Did any of them really have free will, perhaps the whole thing had been orchestrated from the start, to condition him to be colder and more ruthless, and her to be more skilled? Despite his dismayed thoughts Vincent was forced to remember he'd always lived for the job and the other half of his mind couldn't help but remind he was doing a very bad job by betraying the president even in his thoughts…

Despite his effort to be a good guard and not spill his inner mind into the outer world hours passed away in seconds his intelligent mind overworking to find links and answers in every little thing he did. A dead man here and a broken store there and suddenly every last mission he'd done or heard about had an alternative motive and all because Yuffie had been conned into an alternative life. He barely even realised his red eyed gaze had been following 'Yuffesca' around the room all night. Watching her every little movement and curious as to her true intentions and true history. He barely even glanced at Rufus in his half working half thinking state and by the end of the night only sheer luck brought him out of his swirling thoughts long enough for him to notice the last business man entering a heated argument with Rufus and his job being called into action.

"You will not steal my company Shinra! These other fools might sign away their shares but I've seen what you do. I won't stand for it I tell you! I won't!" the portly man was loud and a very rough looking Midgarian. Despite his age his stance was already violent and Vincent could see the man forming a fist as he yelled. And Vincent was willing to bet that first would soon meet the presidents face without some intervention. Even despite his thoughts, basic Turk training overrode all conscious confusion and his mind turned onto autopilot mode. Before he himself could blink his gun was aimed directly at the temple of the man, a threat and a silent invitation. After all any threat must be eliminated that was the rules, Rufus' rules.

Only an almost unnoticeable small shake of Yuffie's head, who was stood easily at the side of Rufus stopped him from blowing the business man' brains out. He hadn't even realised she'd seen him but the reaction was Automatic, they'd trained together and as such learnt to trust each other's instincts, and so he accepted her instructions automatically even after a year of being without her…So when the man went to hit Rufus Vincent was not surprised when Yuffie extended her arm, palm towards the man as a silver glow surrounded the pair and the fist glanced harmlessly off what was seemingly thin air. It was only then he noticed the mistaken multicoloured gem stone bracelet was an expensive bangle of rare materia. Another trophy on her wrist no doubt, but this one she could use at least.

"You will leave now Mr. Wright and I will be reporting your behaviour to your share holders. Your violence will not do your company well after all. Thank you." Her tone was polite and almost the same as before, only this time the note of steel to her voice was obvious. She almost sounded like an angry wife defending her husband, her love, but Vincent refused to believe it was that obvious and was instead sure her anger was righteous and job related. Like she was Rufus' protector not wife.

With a great shuddering gasp, a look of blatant shock and tears welling in his eyes at the sight of still aimed gun Mr. Wright fled from the room well aware he'd barely escaped with his life. It was upon his departure that the silver shield flashed and dispersed whilst Yuffie virtually dropped to her knees as she bowed low in a traditional Wutiain way to ask for forgiveness, her head so close to her chest her curled hair covered her expression and her hands clamped peacefully to her heart in begging.

"I am sorry my husband I had believed he was harmless." Her tone was hollow but simpering, another practised act it seemed because the tone was certainly not real, a small note of venom run under her words and she did not seem willing to look up as traditionally required to receive her punishment or forgiveness.

"Get up Yuffesca." There was a sigh in his voice but the way he said her name was almost a caress and Vincent suddenly realised there might have been more in this for Rufus than a protector or political bride. Vincent also realised he had yet to lower his weapon and hastily made an effort to tuck it away silently lest he be accused of attempting to shoot Rufus and honestly right now Vincent couldn't say he wouldn't if offered the chance. There was something about seeing them together than set his blood to boil and he did not like the feeling one bit. It called to his inner hate, his inner demons and it begged them to act…

"You there, Valentine is it not? Tell me why did my wife had to deal with this disturbance when you are the paid guard?" Rufus tone was direct and blaming, and Vincent knew he couldn't bristle at the words. Despite his inner demons howling at the thought of Rufus daring to cross another line with the already strained patience of a Turk.

"I apologise President Shinra, Mrs. Shinra instructed me with a nod of the head not to shoot. I am to follow her orders am I not?" Even Vincent could tell his voice was laced with a barely disguised ate but Rufus apparently didn't even blink at the tone, obviously used to being disliked, his head just nodding lightly as if this would be an acceptable answer for now.

"It is a wonder Tseng thinks so highly of you. You will not be offered this honour again. I suggest you leave now." Rufus' tone was beyond curt and suddenly Vincent wondered if his staring for the night has not been as subtle as he'd hoped. After all one slip up involving a man that was barely a threat should not have offended the President as much as it seemed to. However staring at his wife all night would be a good reason. With a tight grimace of his lips Vincent nodded his head at his dismissal and left the room by the same door as Wright, only glancing back once to see silver eyes following his every footstep with a sort of careful observance, like she was committing it to memory. He realised then that it was the first time she'd looked at him all night and her expression was one of uttermost sadness.

Vincent would later explain his next move as a result of that expression but at the time it had been pure instinct on reading her behaviour and his need for answers; so before he could really think about it he'd ducked into a blind spot of the mansions security, he'd had to learn it for the job after all, and slithered away into a dark corner blending in seamlessly like the hit man he'd been trained to be with little effort or coherent thought. It wasn't until what felt like hours later he even moved. In reality I had barely been minutes when Rufus strode from the entertaining room with mutterings about Wrights company and his plans. He only vaguely heard Yuffie's reply about prosperous business and attending to the garden but he realised she had to have said it quiet loudly for him to have heard from the hallway. She was obviously calling out to him and now all he had to do was get to her without being spotted. Rufus might not keep Turks in his home but he did have enough servants to notice intruders after all…

It took him all of 7 minutes to get to the outside via the same porch that had framed the entertaining room. He had made it harder on himself by choosing the shorter route rather than the stealthiest but he'd still managed it with a flawless professionalism that would have made his Trainer proud. Not that he was using said training in the right manner after all he'd now officially crossed Shinra, if he was caught it wasn't just his job but his life too. Pushing the thought aside Vincent snuck through the small circle of willow trees that must have been her private garden. He didn't wish to scare her but he had no intention of standing out in the open where anyone could glance from a window and condemn him, he was breaking every Turk rules now and his only justification was his need for answers. It didn't take him long to find her buried in a tulip copse within the willows, her once floor length skirt had been hiked to thigh length with a piece of artfully tied ribbon on either side, her shoes were long abandoned and there seemed to be some genuine joy in her silver eyes. Nothing like the practised smile he'd seen earlier, nothing like the fake glow her eyes could produce.

"Yuffie…" he was surprised by the amount of emotion in his quiet voice, his tone both hurt and confused but caring and patient. It was a contradiction if he knew one and the velvety tone of his voice only made everything seem more real. She barely reacted at his words. Her from dropping into a seated position amongst the flowers. Tips of draping willows touching her shoulders and tulips tickling her knees.

"No one calls me that any more…" she sighed and fiddled with the petals of a particularly pink tulip her mood unusually solemn for the girl he once knew. "You know I didn't think you'd actually left, after all you don't trust Rufus, you didn't back then…" there was no question in her lilting tone, a voice so similar to the one he remember but not the same. Not her, not yet.

"He stole you." he spoke without thought but could not pull the words back, his velvet tone accusing an displeased. Instead of rectifying with more words he fixed her with a pleading look, red eyes beginning to understand his meaning like she used to with ease only a year before.

"He didn't steal me, he acquired me, but I wasn't stolen. Shesh, I'm not an object Vince, so don't treat me like one." The familiar disgruntled tone almost made him smile, she wasn't too changed after all, perhaps calmer but then lord knows how her life had been since she was 'acquired 'not that he believed that for a second.

With a raised eyebrow and a small huff Yuffie patted the ground next to her "Don't look at me like that and stop skulking, no one can see you here. Its why I tend to the flowers personally." Her tone was calmer again like she was used to forcing herself to react as wanted however her words were more familiar rather than the controlled polite speech he had been hearing all night.

"Why did you go?" he spoke again without his brains permission as he walked his form soon folding neatly to sit alongside hers despite neither of them facing each other. It was easier to talk this way. "Why did you leave a life you were so fond of?"

She grinned then a genuine if small sunny smile, even if he couldn't see it. "I did love the work, even the company. But it wasn't meant to be Vince…." The grin dropped and she began to fidget with the flowers once more, tending nicely to the ones they hadn't crumpled and sat on. "Together we were a liability… Turks are partners not friends right?" she sighed heavily. "You remember when I was shot? The small graze on the leg? You over reacted and thought they'd nicked an artery but I was fine in the end but after that things became a bit of a mess. They didn't like the attachment we'd formed. We were too close for them, much to close…"

"I do not see the connection between that and this lie." Vincent's voice was terse now, her words having dredged up painful memories. It was his fault she'd been shot, his bullet ricocheted and missed his target giving them just enough time to fire at Yuffie. It was not a pleasant experience and he swore never to let her be hurt on job again, he made it his responsibility but then she'd vanished and suddenly it was like the job had been snatched from him and that'd hurt too because he couldn't help think that maybe the wound had been the reason for her abandoning him. He'd had to find redemption for that serious mistakes too.

She bristled at the world lie and although he wasn't facing her he could almost feel the animosity that suddenly surrounded Yuffie "This is not a lie! By all rights I am his wife and act as I should, perhaps my behaviour is a lie but my position is real…Gees Vincent why can't you ever let things be? …"she sighed again heaver this time like letting out her anger. "Still I suppose I should finish my story, if you can keep your opinions to yourself for once."

The threat hung in the air and the brisk movement she could feel beside her was the only indication she had of agreement, Vincent had nodded which meant Yuffie could continue, this time her tone was quieter more controlled but more Yuffie than anything else she had said. "We were being watched, they didn't want us together anymore but you, as always, were the better Turk which made me the liability…You know what they do to liabilities don't you Vinnie? People like me, people like Reno? First they demote us, stick us with the less heavy jobs until they're sure were not so bad but then if you don't get any better if you don't prove you worth you vanish. Poof. Off the face of the planet, an ugly blot for Shinra to remove with ease after all there's plenty of new Turks to replace the dead ones…." Here she swore in Wutian, a curse Vincent only knew from experience but he knew it was pretty vile. These memories were obviously not pleasant to her, nor were they to him. Everything she said slotted in perfectly, the meeting she was dragged into alone when barely healed her sudden vanishing and no one caring. He wanted so badly to ask if they'd tried to kill her, wipe her off the planet as she suggested but he remembered his promise for silence and instead waited. Waited and prayed to be wrong even thought the danger had passed the idea bristled him no end.

"They had nowhere to demote me to, Reno was a better Turk too. If only because he was male after all 'females are a bigger liability in the field.'…So with nowhere to go I got decommissioned, sent before the president to basically beg for my survival. If he so choose I would disappear...Thankfully Rufus Shinra saw something in me he wanted alive and so this mess began" the voice she continued with was lighter if only due to the heavy amount of sarcasm laced in Yuffie's tone. "I was perfect you see, no one would miss me if I left. My father had sold me, my disappearance was almost bound to make you a 'better' Turk and Rufus needed someone. He needed a Wife someone to bear his children, but guard him too."

"He bribed you into marrying him?" Vincent's tone was low and dangerous his anger beginning to boil, despite her assurances she was acquired Vincent knew she'd been stolen. Plucked from her life and forced to live in Shinra's.

"I suppose yes… It wasn't a pleasant offer but what was I to do when the alternative was death? So I married him, took a new name and followed my orders to the T, like a good Turk should. Old habits die hard huh?" She laughed a small chocking laugh, like the cusp of the matter had only just been reached "To him I am the perfect wife in every way, except I have bore him no heir…And I cannot love him, I just can't and even though he claims to love me I know he is disappointed I have not provided him with children. I am failing in my duties and when he bores of me I shall disappear, a unfortunate accident to the world perhaps but in reality he will have me killed. I become an obstacle If I do not do my job and what does Shinra do with obstacles Vince?"

"We remove them…" the reply was automatic, a message drilled into the head throughout training. It was easy to understand her worries now, her begging to Shinra's feet over the smallest of delays in protection, even her reasoning in the first place. She was living on borrowed time and had no one to save her. Yuffie was a prisoner of the highest value, she didn't leave the house because she couldn't not because Rufus was protecting his wife. Rufus loved her as a possession, an item, and when something broke he replaced it. Yuffie was in danger of being 'replaced' by merely existing here.

"You have to leave…" this time Vincent broke the silence turning to look at her face and finally noticing the silent tears trailing there. Without thought a hand reached out to brush the tracks away with gentle, if callused fingers. They'd both bathed their hands in blood but his touch was as innocent as that of a Childs.

"Where do you run when your husband owns the world?" the hiccup that followed was a sure sign of defeat he'd only seen her cry once and that was when she'd been shot. The wound he couldn't fix, he didn't have the materia, but this he could. Vincent would not lose her again not when he'd just found her. Found his stolen Yuffie.

"I'll protect you. We'll both run…I have…I have missed you Yuffie. I feared you had abandoned me and I will not lose you again." It was the most he'd said since entering the flower bed and Yuffie couldn't help but sniffle a small smile. Her tears abating slightly if only for the idea he'd try. They'd never manage to escape of course, with him a deserter and her a runaway they'd be hunted but the idea he'd try was heart warming. His bounty would be doubled just by vanishing at the same time as her, and she couldn't risk that. She'd been listening to news of him for the past year just for a glimpse, a girl never forgets her first love even when he's a Turk.

"We'll both end up dead..." She sniffled once more burying her head into his shoulder, tendrils of hair tickling against Vincent's neck as she forced him into a hug. Yuffie needed the comfort after all.

"We'd die free at least." The words came without warning and Vincent suddenly realised a truth. As a member of Shinra you were never free and the idea of dying a free man suddenly passed a wave of elation through him. Everyone died eventually and if his next move cost him his death so be it. Without warning Vincent lent backwards a little, gently tilting her face from his shoulder and locking his red gaze with silver. His eyes were smouldering with new purpose rather than ingrained instructions for once Vincent Valentine wanted to be free and by Shiva was he taking her with him.

In a slight movement he had his lips pressed against hers. Searching for the freedom he needed and offering her the same. He didn't wait for her shock to wear off, carefully plying his lips against her soft pale ones. At first he expected her to reject him but almost as sudden as his decision Yuffie had slid her eyes closed and pressed her mouth against his; lips playfully submissive but defiantly partaking. She'd wanted this for years and although the situation made it bittersweet and the shock made her slow Yuffie was taking her kiss, was taking her feelings and feeling them for once. She was not the porcelain doll Rufus had created anymore and as if to show the world she meant it Yuffie dragged Vincent backwards, pulling his body over hers and arching her chest into his as the kiss deepened. Fingers fumbled over curves and lines, flesh bared with the slightest of touches, an ignited with fire with a second; this kiss was as innocent as first lovers kiss should be but full with a year's worth of unknown longing and love. Her body tingled when she broke away for air and she was aware her entire back was caked in dirt and broken petals but none of it mattered when Vincent's flushed face hovered over hers, his shirt crumpled and his tie missing.

"I'd, I've, loved you since training you know…" The words tumbled from her lips, Vincent's lips brushing her own as she spoke but she could feel the small smile her words caused. Just the smallest of twitches against her own lips, something she couldn't help but reflect in her own expression. She was happy, even if it was just for this moment.

"And I y-"

"Yuffesca!"

The smile marring Vincent's lips had been small but unmistakable and he couldn't help but mirror her words, although before he could finish and ask her to run once more a unmistakable voice had cut across the clearing. Rufus. He'd been forgotten in the moment but become a very real problem right now. Both Vincent and Yuffie sat bolt upright, his heart stilling out of practise and hers humming like a birds out of worry.

"Leave! Run! I'll find you again I promise..." without further preamble Yuffie shoved Vincent to his feet , pushing him from her seated position into the trees. "Leave!" her voice was a hushed whisper, panicked and strained. So he reacted on instinct dashing for the trees as instructed, following the rules of the higher ups once more but knowing next time he wouldn't leave without her. Vincent would never leave anywhere without her again. He could hear Rufus voice as he spoke to her but Vincent didn't hang around to hear what was said, he had rebels to contact and an escape plan to form. He would have Yuffie back, back and bright and loving as she was…

"Yuffesca what on earth are you doing in the dirt? Have we not discussed this before, it's not…" Rufus voice trailed off as he noticed the tear tracks still marring her face and the way she had indelicately flopped back onto the floor a look of pure melancholy sat on her features. He looked around the clearing for the source of her pain, for she was never anything but perfect in his presence, something he both loathed and adored, but all he could find was a tell tale navy blue Turk tie tucked between two tulips. It didn't take long for his intelligent mind to put the pieces together and as she sighed, murmuring the words 'I can't love you' over and over he realised he'd lost her forever. His possession was broken but could he really replace her when she'd been so good to him?

* * *

It was two days later when Vincent was finally beginning to crack, finding help to hide them had proven almost impossible and nothing could be done faster but every day she was in Rufus house was a day closer to death for Yuffie and by association himself for he would not continue this life without redeeming the end of her own. He would take down Shinra if he laid a single hand on her ever again, regardless of consequence. He was almost on the cusp of blowing up when he was summoned to Rufus' office. A summons was never good and as Vincent waited in the elevator he only prayed this was a telling off for his failure at the party and not his death warrant before he could save Yuffie.

By the time Vincent reached the top floor, for Rufus had an entire floor for an office, he had decided that had his warrant been signed he would at least go down with a bang and his fingers were already clenched around the handle of his gun. He would not risk the reaction time of having to move his hand. However as he entered the office there was no sign of other Turks waiting to take him down and Rufus was sat hunched over his desk looked dishevelled and distraught although he didn't give Vincent the chance to speak first.

"You stole her, though I suppose I stole her first….She's run Valentine, to you, although clearly she hasn't got to you yet…" the shock of Rufus words kept Vincent wisely silent but that did not stop Rufus talking. "She left me her mother's Kimono and a damn note saying 'Sorry, Thank You and Remember. That's it, five whole words for a year's worth of marriage. I loved her in my own way, even though she meber understoodn, even though she was never mine to take…" Rufus sighed loudly now, before reaching to the side of his desk and shredding two brown paper folders through the top of a large office shredder. "Get out, take her and go... Your officaly fired Valentine and neither of you exsit to Shinra anymore. However if I ever see her again, or you, I will send them after you. Stay out of my way and make her happy Valentine… Go, now. Before i see sense..."

Vincent didn't pause, he knew Rufus had just shredded their files, their existence to the company, and he was not about to allow the man to change his mind. With practised speed he left the building heading for the only place he knew her to be, the only place they'd ever shared; a small bar with a target range out back, seventh heaven…

* * *

The noise of bullet splitting through bone was undeniable but neither of the people alive to listen to it seemed to care. In fact one was brightly laughing, hair spilling around her shoulders as she twirled on the spot, shuriken twisting in her fingers. "You showed that wolf Vinnie!" her voice was sunshine and she giggled once more before stopping, one hand on her hip and the other holding the Shuriken at her side. The dress she wore was an obscenely short pale yellow sun dress splattered with fiend blood but still surprisingly pretty with its draping fabric and baby doll like shape. "It's so my turn next time. I'm getting bored of the little ones."

"Of course Yuffie." The answering velvet voice belonged to a red shirted man, black slacks and long messy hair completing his pale dark look, red eyes only added to his mysterious allure but unlike her blood marred him nowhere but his hands for he was ever the clean one.

The pair were officially cleaning the fiends from their new home. And really buying the place at the price they had just because of a few monsters had been a steal, Nibleheim Mansion was a lovely little place really even if it had been unable to sell for years and needed a little loving care. After all no one had really wanted to live in the house Grandpa Shinra lived in but really for this couple it made sense to love and change something Shinra once owned. Besides she'd demanded Willow trees and tulips and Nibleheim was the only place he knew with copious amounts of both.

"Hey Vinnie?" her voice was twinkling and cheeky, a bright smile clearly plastering her face even without him looking to check.

"Hum?" he knew she was plotting, of course he did, but sometimes it was easier to play along and his non committal hum did just that. Besides she never hurt him and truthfully he loved her for all of her, little plots included.

"Catch!" without further warning the sunny girl flung herself at her partner, Shuriken dropped to the floor so as not to harm him. Although true to nature her darker partner was fast enough to catch her, wrapping long arms around her small person and hugging her form to him before eagerly locking his lips on hers. He waited years for this and he'd be damned if he didn't kiss her when he wanted to, dead fiends littering the floor or not…After all they were used to a little blood…

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

_**RE BETA-ED!**_

_Okay just a little one shot that literally started out as a 'What if Yuffie married Rufus' thought. I was going to be Yuffie Rufus but it spiralled into this. I'm sure the story is a little rushed and as its silly AM here I apologise if I missed some obvious mistakes but enjoy my little random writing piece and review if you feel like it! I may just add a bit more at some point as I did enjoy writing this oh and yes its meant to seem fast paced towards the end, because everything is sprialing together to a happy end._  
_Anyway Thanks guys and review if you like!_  
_Alice._


End file.
